¡No Pensare en Ti!
by Criss-Criss
Summary: Hiei esta decidido a no pensar en Kurama, pero parece que es mas dicifil de lo que creia y mas cuando todas las personas y cosas a su alredor se lo recuerdan. KxH YAoi


KxH.-

¡NO PENSARE EN TI!

^_^

"Are que pienses en mi todo el día" Eso es lo que le había dicho antes de despedirse de el. ¿Cómo rayos iba a conseguir que pensara en el todo el día? "y al final del día lograre que desees verme" también había dicho aquello, ninguna de las dos cosas que había dicho aquel zorro se cumplirían.

Se recostó en el pasto y miro hacia el cielo y por primera vez contemplo las nubes con sus extrañas formas indefinidas, fue entonces cuando vio una con forma de cabeza de zorro, ¿Zorro? Eso le recordó a Kurama.

-¡Maldita sea!- se levanto estrepitosamente y sacudió su cabeza- ¡no pensare en ti!

-¿Te sucede algo, Hiei?

El aludido volteo hacia atrás mirando la figura de Yusuke tras el, este le estaba observando de manera extraña.

-No.- le dio la espalda para que su compañero no viera lo mucho que le avergonzaba haber gritado en voz alta, todo era culpa de aquel maldito zorro.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-eso es lo que te iba a preguntar a ti, es mas extraño que estés tu aquí que yo. Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos alrededores.

Yusuke se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado.

-Vine a ver a Yukina- mintió-

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien…

-Ah… por cierto, hace unos minutos vi a Kurama, parecía muy contento.

Kurama de nuevo, si todo seguía así ese zorro habría logrado su cometido o al menos uno de ellos. Se levanto del suelo dispuesto a retirarse, quizás quedarse en un solo lugar no lograría quitarse a ese pelirrojo de se mente.

-¿ya te vas?

-tengo asuntos que hacer…

-vaya, eres una persona muy ocupada ¿eh? Que lastima yo quería charlar un poco contigo.

-Mejor entrena por que algún día de estos te buscare para saldar cuentas y vencerte de una vez por todas.

Hiei dio un salto y desapareció de su vista, después de todo el no era un hombre de muchas palabras, ni siquiera con Kurama hablaba tanto como para quedarse a platicar con el. Maldijo entre dientes, nuevamente estaba pensando en el, tenía que tranquilizarse o pronto le darían ganas de verlo y no podía permitirse eso, ya que eso iba en contra de su orgullo. Ahora su problema sería a donde ir.

Hiei se detuvo en uno de los techos de aquella gran ciudad, apenas era medio día y parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba ni un solo segundo, ahora que lo pensaba le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se acabara el día. No planeaba quedarse en aquel lugar todo el día haciendo nada, quizás lo mejor sería entrenar un poco y así fortalecería su cuerpo, además así no pensaría en Kurama. Si, esa era la mejor opción. Se preparo para dar un salto…

-¡Enano!- frunció el ceño al reconocer aquella voz.

-hm… eres tu.

-¡A que te refieres con eso, maldito enano! ¡Claro que soy yo!- bufo Kuwuabara.- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?

-No tengo por que darte cuentas de mi vida. Así que me voy.

-¡Espera! Maldito enano, no tienes por que ser tan grosero. Por cierto ¿No has visto a Kurama? Luce extraño…

-No me interesa pensar en el…- le interrumpió listo para emprender de nueva cuenta su huida.

-¡ora! Que bueno es verte de nuevo, Hiei.

-¡shizuru!- exclamo Kuwuabara.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer un momento a nuestra casa?

-estoy ocupado.

-No seas tan modesto, no hay ningún problema, ¿Verdad, Kazuma?

El pelirrojo bufo dando así una muestra de su aprobación. A pesar de las negativas de Hiei Fue llevado hasta la casa de aquel par de hermanos, donde tuvo que sentarse a la mesa y prepararse para comer. No quería quedarse en aquel lugar, después de todo no les gusta nada la comida de los humanos solo la comida que hacia su hermana y Kurama, ellos si que sabían que era cocinar.

¡Nuevamente estaba pensando en Kurama! Maldijo a Kurama por hacerle aquello, ¿Qué clase de truco estaba usando para hacer que pensara tanto en el? Desvió su vista esperando encontrar algo con que distraer sus pensamientos, fue entonces cuanto encontró "Ese algo" Se levanto del piso y se acerco a un buro donde se encontraban varias fotografías de Kuwuabara y su hermana, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Kuwuabara siempre había tenido aquella cara tan poco hermosa.

Los ruidos de Kuwuabara y Shizuru se hacían mas fuertes, ambos estaban discutiendo de cómo hacer la comida y quien la debía de preparar. Continuo viendo los portarretratos y hubo uno que le llamo la atención, en ese portarretratos se encontraba una foto de todos incluyéndolo a el. Sus ojos se posaron en una persona en especial… Kurama. Como siempre estaba sonriendo con dulzura y amabilidad, una de las cualidades que mas le gustaban de el.

-¡Maldición!

Abrió la ventana de aquel departamento y salto desapareciendo del lugar. En cuanto el par de hermanos lo escucharon maldecir se asomaron a la habitación donde lo habían dejado.

-Que mal educado…- exclamo Kuwuabara- irse sin despedirse… ¡ah! ¡Como me molesta ese enano!

Shizuru camino hasta el buro observando el portarretratos volteado boca a bajo escondiendo la foto grupal que esta contenía.

Hiei se detuvo en lo que parecía un parque con bastantes arboles, había recorrido una velocidad mas rápida de lo normal y no se había detenido siquiera tomar un poco de aire. Se dejo caer en el firme piso tomando un poco de aire.

-¡Maldito seas, Kurama!

Tenía que dejar de pensar en el de una vez por todas, todo era su culpa. Si no le hubiera dicho aquella mañana que estaría bien sin el, el pelirrojo jamás le hubiera lanzado ese extraño hechizo que tanto odiaba. Se odio a si mismo por provocar a Kurama y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Hiei?- la voz de Botan atrajo su atención.

¿Qué hoy era el día de fastidiar a Hiei? El pelinegro bufo y le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Botan advirtiéndole así que no le molestara pero la chica pareció entender su amenaza a medias puesto a que se acerco a el nerviosa.

-Je je hace tiempo que no nos vemos, me sorprende verte en el mundo humano. ¿Qué haces aquí? Apuesto a que vienes a ver a tu hermana, hablando de ella…- la chica continúo hablando y se alegro de que al menos no hablara de Kurama pero aun así le molestaba su voz y lo único que quería era estar solo en un lugar silencioso y la chica no le ayudaba en nada- ¡Es tan adorable! ¡También una muy buena cocinera!

-cierra la boca de una buena vez, Botan.

-¡Pero que grosero eres!

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿a? Vine a visitar a los muchachos, Koenma me dio el día libre y me encontré con Kurama, ¡Se veía tan guapo!- exclamo la chico con entusiasmo, demasiado para el gusto de Hiei- parecía que iba a una cita… ¡Mo! ¡Que envidia!

-¿Una… Cita?

-Bueno no me extrañaría, he oído que es bastante popular además de atractivo.

¿Una cita? ¿Con quien? Ese maldito zorro se iba a ir con una chica mientras el se la iba a pasar pensando todo el día en el. Maldijo entre dientes y frunció el ceño. En ese momento iba a ponerlo en su lugar y le enseñaría quien era Hiei Jaganshi.

-¿Sucede algo?-le dijo botan al ver como este fruncía el ceño.

-¿Dónde esta ese zorro?

-¿eh? ¿Kurama? Bueno lo vi saliendo de una tienda de joyería… pero no creo que este en el mismo lugar.

Hiei no le dijo nada más y se fue del lugar dando saltos grandes para así poder ver a aquel zorro que estaba jugando con él, ese pelirrojo se creía bastante listo para desafiarlo… ¡Maldita sea! Se estaba cumpliendo su segunda advertencia. Se detuvo, era cierto, quería verlo… miro hacia el poniente; el sol ya comenzaba a querer ocultarse.

Se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo más palabras de maldición en contra del pelirrojo, seria mejor que descansara de una buena vez, quizás así no pensaría mas en él. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba bastante cansado… ya no era tan mala idea descansar un momento.

Se recostó en aquella barda y cerró poco a poco los ojos sin preocuparse siquiera en donde estaba durmiendo, en esos momentos solo quería descansar y no pensar mas en Kurama ni nada que tuviera que ver con el.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que se levantara estrepitosamente, había soñado con el, con su dulce sonrisa acercándose a el, sonriéndole solamente a él en un extraño mundo hecho solo para ellos dos, incluso en su sueño lo había…

Toco sus labios sintiendo como el color se le subía a la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Su mente lo estaba traicionando que tubo que maldecirlo. Aquel día era lo único que estaba haciendo, maldecir y pensar en Kurama era toda una completa tortura.

-¿Hiei? ¿Eres tu?- la dulce voz de Yukina se hizo mas audible con forma recobraba su cordura- ¿Estas bien?

-Yukina…

-te oí gritar hace unos segundos y me preocupe por ti.

-lamento haberte asustado…- se levanto del suelo-

-Estabas dormido, ¿Cierto? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-algo por el estilo.

Hiei miro a su alrededor dando se cuenta que estaba en los aposentos de Genkai.

-he hecho un poco de bocadillos. ¿Quieres comer unos con migo?

Estaba dispuesto a decirle que no e irse del lugar pero la sonrisa de Yukina siempre lo hacia cambiar de opinión y acceder a todo lo que la chica quería. Tenía casi el mismo poder que Kurama tenía sobre el.

-Botan vino hace unas horas…- comento Yukina mientras lo dirigía a la cocina.- le gustaron mucho los bocadillos, espero que a ti también te gusten.

Yukina le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Tenía hambre no había comido en todo el día. Miro hacia afuera observado como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse matizando hermosamente el cielo de un rojo hermoso parecido a los cabellos de Kurama.

-¡No quiero verte!

Yukina se detuvo y volteo a verlo con ojos llorosos.

-lo siento… no pensé que te molestara mi presencia.

-¡no! ¡Te equivocas! ¡No estaba hablando de ti!

-¿En serio?- Hiei asintió dando gracias que Yukina no derramara alguna lagrima.

-lo siento, estaba hablando de otra persona.

-¿Esa persona es importante para ti?

-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que si no, no lo hubieras gritado en voz alta.

¿Importante? Quizás Kurama si era importante para el. Después de todo era su mejor amigo desde hace tiempo, era lógico que sintiera un cariño especial por el pero ¿Ese era el tipo de cariño que siente una persona por otra?

Yukina le invito a sentarse en lo que traía los bocadillos, se alegro de que no hubiera ningún retrato a su alrededor sobre todo una foto de Kurama.

-Kurama…

Yukina entro y dejo una pequeña bandeja con panecillos dulces de distintas formas y sabores, la chica lo invito a que tomara uno y este accedió y comenzó a comerlo. Sabia muy bien, tanto que olvido absolutamente todo en el momento en el que degustaba aquel rico pan.

-¿Te gusto?

-Si. Gracias.

-Me alegra, Kurama me paso esa recete…- la comida en ese momento se le atoro en la garganta e hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder pasársela- creo que es de su madre o algo así. Me pareció una buena idea así que… ¡¿Hiei, estas bien?!- el chico asintió en cuanto se recupero.- que bueno.

-¿Tu hiciste sola esto?

-No, Kurama vino en la mañana y me ayudo a prepararlos y se llevo algunos. Me dio mucha pena por que el trajo todos los ingredientes, pero parecía feliz… creo que se los iba a dar a alguien.

- ¿A quien?- la interrumpió.

-No lo se… no se lo pregunte.

Seguramente se había ido con aquella mujer, le había dado esos panecillos a su nueva cita. Pero ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto aquella idea? Frunció el entre ceño y se levanto, definitivamente iba a buscarlo y lo haría pagar por hacerle pasar el día mas horrible de toda su vida. Se vengaría de el.

-Gracias por la comida.

Salió de la casa y se fue a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Kurama, después de todo algún día tenia que regresar a su hogar y cuanto llegara aquel momento estaba dispuesto a vengarse. Llegó a la casa pero esta se encontraba a oscuras, se acerco un poco mas y llego al segundo piso justamente en la ventana de Kurama, la empujo un poco dándose cuenta que esta se encontraba abierta cosa que le pareció bastante extraño.

-¿Dónde rayos estas?

Entro al cuarto el cual se encontró totalmente oscuro, le tomo unos cuantos minutos encontrar el interruptor de la luz y alumbrar el lugar comprobando así que el chico no se encontraba en su casa. Seguramente aun estaba con aquella mujer…

Kurama llegó a su casa, ya era bastante tarde, el tiempo se le había pasado volando pero a fin de cuantas no había logrado hacer que Hiei le buscara, lo que lo dejaba con la incógnita de saber si al menos había pensado en el.

Suspiro hondamente y abrió la puerta de su casa. Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era descansar un rato en su cama. Ya después se preocuparía de el en otra ocasión. Subió sus escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, acto seguido prendió las luces de su habitación y fue directamente a la cama, ahí se recostó boca a bajo decidido a dormirse.

-Deberías primero quitarte los zapatos antes de irte a la cama.

Kurama aun cansado se levanto un poco y miro hacia la esquina izquierda de su cuarto donde ubico la figura de Hiei descansando "cómodamente" en el respaldo de la pared.

-ah… Hiei, que bueno que eres tú.

-¡Que clase de actitud es esa!- le dijo al ver como comenzaba a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dejarlo hablar solo.- ¡Tu maldito zorro!

-mm… te juro que me da gusto verte…- se levanto con pesadez y se quito su gabardina gris colgándola en su lugar- pero estoy muy cansado.

Hiei lo miro, realmente se veía elegante, se podría decir que se veía mas atractivo de lo usual, ¿Entonces era cierto que había tenido una cita? Tenía puesto un pantalón de tela negra perfectamente planchado, una camisa blanca de manga larga y sobre puesto un chaleco negro y una corbata del mismo color.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

-no es nada…- Kurama sonrió al ver como este desviaba la mirada y pudo notar claramente un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. – solo que… te ves muy bien.

-¿Te gusta como me veo?

-Creo que ya te dije lo respecto a tu apariencia.

-esta bien…- rio divertido- no te enojes.

-¡No me estoy enojando!

Kurama sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, desabrochando su chaleco y aflojando un poco su corbata.

-¿Pensaste en mi durante el día?

Hiei se giro a mirarlo, odiaba que fuera tan directo con el, además se veía bastante bien reclinado de aquella manera. Kurama comenzó a desabotonarse los tres primeros botones de la camisa dejándole ver un poco de piel.

-por supuesto que no…

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el, una vez estando frente a el se puso de cuclillas y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Eso no importa, además ¿Con quien estuviste este día?- Kurama parpadeó confundido.

-¿De que hablas? –

Hiei frunció el ceño enojado, ¿acaso pretendía burlarse de el?

-No juegues conmigo. Todos comentaron eso…

-¿eh?

- Por tu culpa pase el día más horrible de mi vida… ni siquiera pude dormir sin dejar de ver tu rostro.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se maldijo a si mismo. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Kurama quien le miraba con cierta sorpresa para después sonreírle.

-así que estabas pensando en mi después de todo.

-eso no…

Kurama alzo una de sus manos y la poso sobre el rostro de Hiei sintiendo su fría piel.

-¿Y que fue lo que soñaste?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-No estuve con nadie…

-hm…- dijo sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

-¿ah? Hoy es cumple años de mi madre… te lo comente ayer.

Hiei arqueo una ceja confundido, quizás si se lo había comentado y no le presto atención a sus palabras, después de todo segundos antes había tenido una riña con una de las bestias asquerosas que tanto odiaba.

-lo olvidaste…

-Hm…

-¿Estabas celoso?

Antes de que pudiera discutirle algo Kurama este ya se encontraba bastantes cercas de su rostro. Podía sentir perfectamente su suave respiración sobres sus labios, los miro unos segundos y observo como este miraba directamente sus labios, segundos después sintió uno de los dedos de Kurama acariciar su labio inferior.

-¡que estas…! – trato de separarse pero este lo sometió con ambas manos en la pared.

-No digas nada.

No dijo nada más y tampoco dejo que Hiei le discutiera ya que le había besado.

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que el zorro estaba haciendo, sus suaves labios se movieron sobre los suyos y eso se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por aquella sensación tan reconfortadle. Extrañamente quiso volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos cuando Kurama se separo un poco parta recuperar el aire.

-¿querías verme también, verdad?

-hm…- Hiei desvió su mirada tratando inútilmente de ocultarle la verdad.

-entonces…- tomo de nueva cuenta su rostro pero esta vez con las dos manos y lo obligo a mirarle.- logre mi cometido…

fIN...

Bueno pues este es un fanfic bastante corto (jojo solo un capitulo) Hace bastante tiempo que no escribia un fic de mi pareja favorita jojo y pues como me vino la inspiracion me propuse a hacerlo (primer fic que termino T.T (y eso es por que solo es un capitulo ¬¬))

jojo Bueno pues gracias por leerlo, y gracias tambien al gran Yoshihiro Togashi (el cual quizas nunca imagino que sus personajes fueran usados de esta manera muajaja (o quizas y si ¬¬ quien sabe, los japoneses son muy raros))

NO se olviden de dejar un pequeño reviews para decirme que tan mal me quedo (con eso de la falta de trabajo se pierde el ¿DOn? o algo asi) jojo

gracias de nuevo y que tangan una bonito día!!!


End file.
